


Ang kwento natin

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: Ang kwento kung paano kita nakilala





	Ang kwento natin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This drabble is longe overdue. Sinulat ko sya last year pero dahil medyo nabusy ako lately sa ibang fic and *cough* PUBG *cough* nakalimutan ko na sya. Lol 
> 
> Drabble lang to at sa first person ung pagkasulat. Sana magustuhan nyo.

**April 2010**

Summer nung una tayong nagkita, birthday mo noong isinama ako ni Baekhyun dahil ayaw niyang pumunta sa inyo magisa. Medyo nahihiya pa nga ako kasi bago pa lang ako at wala akong ibang kakilala, ngunit sa kabila noon ay itinuring niyo parin akong kaibigan tanda ko pa nga nung sinabi mong

“Chill lang kuya Han wag kang mahiya sa amin”

Pagkatapos ay bigla nalang tayong tumawa ng walang dahilan simula noong panahong yun ay hindi na tayo huminto sa pagkwe-kwentuhan at pagtatawanan. Umabot ang inuman ng madaling araw ang kaninang maingay na tawanan ay unti-unting humina pero hindi ka parin tumigil sa pagku-kwento tungkol sa mga kakulitan niyo.

“Alam mo kuya nung isang buwan pinicturan namin si Jongin habang tumatae tapos sinend namin sa nililigawan niya kaya ayun binasted siya” Sinabi mo sa akin habang tumatawa halos mawala na nga yung mga mata mo nun at nagmumukha kang sira.

“Sino bang nakaisip nun Sehun?” tanong ko, tumawa ka nanaman ng malakas at sinabing “Ako, pucha kasi simula nung nililigawan niya si Kyungsoo iniiwan na ako magisa wala na tuloy akong kasama iba kaso schedule nila Kuya”

Pagkatapos ng gabing yun ay halos araw-araw na kitang nakakasama buong summer class, sabay tayong umuuwi o di kaya ay kakain muna sa labas. Mabilis tayong naging malapit sa isat-isa at kahit tapos na ang summer class ay pumupunta ka pa sa dorm ko para manggulo o di kaya mangungulit sa akin buong araw. Minsan nga kina-kapalan mo ang mukha mo at dun ka narin natutulog.

**June 2011**

Balik eskuwela na naman, Ilang araw din mula nung huli tayong nagkita, nasa hallway pa tayo ng bigla mo nalang akong niyakap at sinabang

“Namiss kita Kuya, kamusta bakasyon natin?”

Natulala ako ng ilang segundo nung napansin kong may nag-iba sayo. Habang kumamain tayo ng lunch ay hindi ka tumigil sa pagku-kwento at pangungulit sa akin na samahan ka pagkatapos ng klase kasi nga sabi mo namiss mo ako.

“Hoy Sehun mamaya pang alas sais matatapos klase namin” Sabat ni Baekhyun, ngunit hindi ka umiling at patuloy parin sa pagngungulit sa akin.

“Sige na nga, pagkatapos ng klase ko tambay tayo sa dorm ko okay lang ba sayo? Mag aayos din kasi ako ng kwarto” isang ngiti lang ang ibinigay mo pero bakit parang iba na ang epekto nun sa akin?

At ng nakauwi na dun mo ikinuwento sa akin ang nangyari sa bakasayon mo at kay Irene na nakilala mo. Sabi mo nga nun love at first sight dahil sa sobrang ganda niya ang kaso ay hindi mo nakuha ang number at ang buong pangalan nito dahil nung sumunod na araw ay hindi mo na siya nakita.

Ha! buti nga ang landi mo kasi.

“Okay lang yan Sehun, madami pa namang diyan iba. Baka hindi nga siya para sayo” Sagot ko, napabuntong hininga ka bago sinabing

“Malay natin makikita ko siya ulit”

“Asa ka pa gago” Tinawanan kita pero sa totoo lang medyo natutuwa ako at di mo siya ulit nakita.

Ilang araw nalang ay matatapos na ang isang semester, ilang buwan mo rin bukang bibig ang pangalang Irene at mukhang hanggang ngayon ay di mo pa siya nalilimutan.

“Ganyan ba ka lakas ng tama mo sa kanya para di siya makalimutan agad?” tanong ko sayo habang kumakain tayo sa Mcdo isang araw.

“Siguro kuya, iba kasi yung dating niya sa akin, alam mo yung isang ngiti niya lang napapa-amo ka na yung parang gusto mong ibigay lahat sa kanya tapos ang sexy niya pa talaga kuya han” Natahimik na lang ako, siguro nga ay merong espesiyal sa kanya kaya naman hanggang ngayon at di mo pa siya nakakalimutan.

Dahil tapos na ang exam nagyaya ang barkada na mag beach at syempre kompleto ang lahat, mabilis mo akong hinila papunta sa dalampasigan para makipag picture dahil sabi mo maganda ung sunset view.

“Tangina Kuya Han, Tangina! Tangina!” bigla mo akong hinampas sa braso habang tinititigan mo ang babae sa may unahan.

“Si Irene lika kuya lapitan natin”

Hindi ka nga nagkakamali si Irene nga talaga yun, Tangina.

**February 2012**

Valentines days na pero andito tayong dalawa sa dorm ko nakahiga sa kama kasi parehas tayo walang date. Halos isang buwan na din simula nung break up ninyo ni Irene nasa tambayan tayo nun ng sinabi mo nalang bigla sa akin na fall out of love ka na sa kanya. Pucha ang showbiz pero abot langit ang tuwa ko nung panahong yun at sa sobrang saya ko ay nalibre ko bigla ang barkada ng isang bucket ng beer.

Hapon na at nakahiga parin tayo sa isang malit na kama at pinagkasya natin ang ating mga sarili. Umikot ako sa paghiga at ngayon ay nakaharap na ako sayo habang ikaw ay natutulog

“napakaganda naman siguro gumising araw-araw kung ganito ka gwapo ang kaharap mo”

Bigla kang ngumiti sa akin at hinila mo ako palapit sayo.

“Han date tayo” bulong mo sa akin

“Huh? hoy Sehun wag mo nga akong lokohin”

“Di naman kita niloloko ah, mamaya date tayo ako na bahala.”

Sa dalawang taon nating pagkakaibigan ay iyon ang unang pagkaktaon na hindi mo ako tinawag na kuya, nakakapanibago ngunit hindi ko maitatangi na kinikilig din ako. Ang unang date ay nasundan pa ng ikalawa, simula noon ay palagi na tayong magkasama kahit saang lakad hindi mo ako iniiwanan. Oktubre na at nakailang date narin tayo mula noong valentines. Nakahiga na naman tayo sa maliit kong kama bigla mo akong tinanong.

“Han pwede na ba kitang ligawan?” Ngumiti ako at bigla hinalikan ang iyong mga labi.

“Pag-iisipan ko muna” Hinila mo nalang ako palapit sayo at niyakap ng mahigpit.

**December 2012**

Wala pang isang buwan ay ibinigay ko na sayo ang matamis kong oo. Christmas break noon at napagplanuhan ng barkada na mag over night sa Baguio. Habang ang iba ay nasa loob nag-iinuman lumabas tayong dalawa saglit.

“Giniginaw ka na Han, lapit ka sa akin para mayakap kita” biro mo ngunit laking gulat mo nung lumapit nga ako sayo.

“Bakit ka natatameme dyan, nagulat ba kita?”

“Grabe ka naman Han, sineryoso mo talaga yung sabi ko sayo.”

“Ayaw mo ba? sige babalik nalang ako sa loob”

“Biro lang yun LuHan alam mo naman gusto ko rin na mayakap ka” sinabi mo sa akin habang hinihila mo ako palapit sayo.

“Mahal na mahal kita” bulong mo sa akin habang niyayakap mo ako patalikod.

“Mahal din kita Sehun” Sagot ko pagkatapos ay humarap ako sayo at hinalikan kita ilang segundo ang nagdaan at hinalikan mo rin ako ng mas madiin. Huminto ka saglit at tinitigan ako

“Tayo na ba talaga?” tinanong mo ulit ako habang hinahawakan mo ang aking mukha.

“Ayaw mo ba?” biniro kita maya-maya ay bigla mo akong niyakap at binulog

“salamat han napakasaya ko ngayon at promise ko sayo di kita lolokohin.”

Hindi na nagtaka ang tropa ng pinagtapat natin na tayo kasi daw kahit pa noong una ay para na tayong mag kasintahan, at gaya ng ibang mag kasintahan ay naranasan din natin magaway dahil sa mga walang kwentang bagay, at mag selos ng walang dahilan, ngunit sa kabila ng lahat ay nalagpasan natin to lahat. Lumipas ang mga araw at nakapagtapos na tayo ng kolehiyo ngayon nga ay pareho na tayong may trabaho sa at makalawa ay ika-apat na monthsary na natin

“May offer si boss sa akin, One year working experience sa Hongkong” Sinabi ko sayo habang nakahiga tayo sa ating kama sa maliit nating apartment.

“Isang taon lang ba talaga?” tanong mo at tumango ako.

“Isang taon, tama na din ata yan para makaipon para sa kasal natin” bulong ko sayo.

Di nagtagal ay ngumiti ka at ibinulong mo “basta isang taon ka lang” at hinalikan mo agad ako.

**April 2015**

Ang isang taon ay naging tatlo.

Tatlong taon na nawalay sa piling mo. Mahirap lalo na sa pag-gising hindi ikaw ang unang nakikita at walang yakap na natatanggap mula sayo para magbigay sa akin ng lakas na loob sa pang-araw araw. May panahon ngang nakakalabuan at nag-aawayan at sa panahong iyon akala ko nga ay wala na tayong pag-asa.

“Namiss kita, Mahal” yun ang unang sinabi mo sa akin nung magkita tayo muli sa airport.

Isang mahigpit at mainit na yakap ang binigay mo sa akin kasabay ng isang halik na ilang taon ko ding inaasam.

“Namiss din kita ng sobra” sagot ko.

Sa wakas nahawakan ko na rin ulit ang iyong mga kamay at sabay tayong umuwi sa ating maliit na bahay.

Halos hindi ako makasalita nung naka-uwi na tayo at nakita ang mga petals ng rosas sa sahig ng ating sala. Pagkatapos ay lumapit ka sa akin at dahan-dahang nilabas ang isang singsing.

“Han, Mahal kita. ma-aari na ba kitang makasama pang habang buhay?”

Bigla kong binitawan ang lahat ng gamit na dala at niyakap kita ng mahigpit

Tumango ako habang ang mga luha sa aking mga mata ay patuloy na tumutulo

“Mahal din kita, Sehun”

Matapos ang anim na buwan eto tayo sa simbahan magkatabi sa harap ng altar. Mula sa simpleng kwentuhan limang taon ng nakalipas andito tayo at nanga-ngako ng panghabang buhay.

**Author's Note:**

> Links
> 
> [Main Twitter](http://twitter.com/selurendipity) |  
> [Fantic twitter ](http://twitter.com/stressfangirl) | [CC](http://curiouscat.me/stressfangirl)


End file.
